Tantibus, quod nobis coniungitur
by LightBlueLightning
Summary: Her only wish is to escape the wretched nightmare she had landed in,he wishes to complete his mission and forget the woman in red plaguing his mind.Will they save each other somehow?FionaxLeon The nightmare,that joined us.
1. The Sleepless, and the Confused

**Li-Chan: Well I'm here with yet another story..I've been itching to start it's been going through my mind for quite some time.I really adore this pairing..they're just too perfect for each other!I don't own Resident Evil or Haunting Ground...well I own copies of the games does it count?...Okay no no It doesn't sorry Capcom yeah yeah you own it all...:P Oh Capcom why do you not make a crossover with these two?...I shall speak to you in private now as for you guys seriously I don't own the stuff Capcom does so just read on mah lovelies!**

* * *

It was a stormy and rather gloomy evening,a chilling aura surrounded a castle nestled in the middle of an even less welcoming forest. The castle itself was unwelcoming,medieval looking and parts of it looking ready to crumble,yet they somehow remained in place. It was like something out of a horror movie.

The courtyard was lifeless,a fountain was on the far left of it,it's water had become filthy and turned green. On the other side was a large tree,sprouting atop a small stony part of the courtyard, on the very right end of the courtyard a large figure walked. His clothes looked ripped and bloody in several places. He grunted as he descended a small flight of stairs leading into one of the several disturbing rooms of the castle.

"Eh,meat too cut,Dani-ella say it dinner time." He grunted approaching a bloody foul smelling table in the middle of the room.

There were several animal carcasses hanging about in the room,blood covered the walls and floors. Cages were located in the corner of the room,each filled with feathers and fur of various color. Inside one lay a human figure,it's body covered by a fine silk sheet.

Debillitas had been ordered to chop up some meat for Daniella to prepare. As it would be dinner time soon,and their guest would be hungry, he was confused as to who this guest was,but he was merely focused on his task. The sooner he could be done with this,the sooner he could get back to playing with his dolls.  
And he knew that asking too much could only anger his master,as he was not a very patient man. When an order was given he expected it be done without question and Debillitas wasn't very keen on getting scolded or smacked,as it made him feel guillty and sometimes he was too frightened of the master,and Daniella to do anything about it. He remembered earlier he was ordered to bring something into the castle,it looked like a giant doll to him. It couldn't have been a person as it was lifeless and it had such delicate doll like features.

He was mentally ill,with the mind of a child and the body of an adult,he posed a threat to most people...no everything around him when angry.

Through the only window inside the badly lit room lightning began to flash, with no sound or rain following it,it just flashed lighting up the room for a moment and making the giant flinch.

He easily pulled the bloodied meat cleaver from the table and let out an almost roaring sound as he slammed the cleaver into the carcass,cutting it in half. He placed it in a pot full of boiling water and looked inside it smiling at his work. He felt proud of himself as if he had done something much greater than cutting meat in half.

_'Now to play with dollies!'_

He was about to leave the room when something caught his attention,the human figure,laying inside the cage. Was this the guest?He approached the cage cautiously,and reached his hand inside to touch figure. It shifted,and the sheet fell revealing a pair of soft pale legs.

Curiousity overtook Debillitas,and he was about to reach in and try to touch the figure's legs. When lightning struck,he growled and covered his eyes in fear. He ran out of the room grunting in fear.

The figure screamed and jolted upwards. It was a beautiful girl,with delicate features. She had cerulean blue eyes,that lit up her face and gave her an even more innocent expression. They were full of fear and confusion as she examined her surroundings. She felt flustered to notice her clothes gone and that she was in nothing but a sheet. Who had undressed her? And why? She would ponder on this later,first she had to know where she was. She gripped the metal bars of the cage and looked at the room she was in. It was full of animal carcasses and it disgusted her. She loved animals,and even though she was not a vegetarian she still would feel bad after eating meat. But not as bad as she would feel seeing it..unprepared.

She inclined her head to the left and saw that the lock on her cage was hanging lossely. She hastily removed it,and it dropped to the floor with a loud clang. She prayed no one would hear it and come to investigate. Even though she didn't know where she was,she was afraid that whoever locked her up was still around and she didn't need to get caught when she had just escaped her cage. She also didn't need to be caught in a sheet,that she needed to hold so that it wouldn't fall from her body and reveal her petite form.

She held the sheet close to her,holding it so tightly her knuckles turned white. She was afraid it would fall off. She pushed the door of the cage open and stepped on to the cold stone floor. She felt a bit dizzy having just woken up,and she shivered from the cold. It didn't help that she was barefoot. She gave the room another look before spotting the exit,she rushed towards it wanting to leave the room as soon as possible. As she was about to ascend the stairs,growling could be heard behind her. She was scared but turned around in curiosity,she was confused to see nothing, there was movement under the table,she inched closer to it and yelped when something snarled and jumped at her,she fell on her behind and looked toward the exit just in time to see a flash of white.

_'What was that?'_

She placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart to compose herself,she stood up once she had recovered and saw something on the floor. She bent over and picked it up,it was a leather dog collar,with the name 'Hewie' engraved into it.

"Hewie." The name sounded cute to her. Could it have belonged to the dog that jumped her a few seconds ago?

She finally turned to the exit,determination in her eyes. Whatever was waiting for her outside,she was ready to face it. She gripped the sheet as she climbed the stairs.

And so the nightmare began.

* * *

Leon groaned as he slammed his buzzing alarm clock. For once he wanted to just sleep in. But that was not possible. His boss had another mission for him, how long has it been? Three months since his mission in Spain? Sleeping in was never an option,he recalled what it led to in the Raccoon city incident and shook his head,he sat up the blanket covering him falling aside revealing his bare chest.

"-Daughter remains unfound." The news caught his attention,it was a missing persons report,it showed pictures of two people.A pretty blonde woman and a bald man with calm looking expression. Under the pictures were two names, 'Ayla Belli' and 'Ugo Belli' under the letters was a third picture of a young girl with beautiful cerulean eyes. 'Fiona Belli' it read. The parents where found dead and she was missing her mother was a banker and her father had apparently been a wine connoisseur and a lawyer. She was a college student at Oxford, he sighed and shook his head leaving the warmth of his bed.

After getting dressed in his usual attire and topping it off with his warm fleece jacket.(Courtesy of Ada who returned it a while ago after one of the crazy villagers stole it)He ran a hand through his strawberry blonde locks as he thought about the woman in red,if he wasn't thinking about his mission,she plagued his mind. She would just show up and then leave,everytime a relationship crossed his mind he would brush it off, they could never have a stabile relationship even though he had some feelings for Ada, but slowly they were taking their toll on him,and it felt more like a disease of some sort. It sounded crazy,but it was as if he couldn't focus on anything else but her sometimes and he felt nauseous and guillty about it.

He shook his head in dismissal and decided he would eat on the way to his mission.

* * *

_"Where am I?I-I-I remember being in a car with my parents...it's no good everything seems so fuzzy.."_ She was finally out of the disturbing room,the cool air felt good against her skin,but it still made her shiver. She gripped the sheet firmly as she jogged along a path,soon she found herself at the steps of the very large castle she looked at it in awe. It was both beautiful and scary in a way. She climbed the stairs of the castle,untill she found herself in front of a large blue-green door with a beautiful golden design on it. She turned the knob and felt warmth surround her as she stepped into a rather cozy looking room.A large fireplace kept the room at just the right temperture,it was a bedroom.A small TV caught her attention but she shook her head.

_'I can't just walk around with these sheets around me all day,call me old fashioned but I would prefer a normal set of clothes to these bed sheets.'_

She walked up yet another flight of stairs and rushed towards a door that probably lead to the rest of the castle,when she got the eerie feeling that she was being watched. She turned and gasped to see a woman standing beside her, the woman was beautiful,her metallic-purple hair framing her face perfectly. Her curls looked flawless,and so did her face. Yet she seemed strange,almost like she was a bit lifeless in way. The a woman smiled eerily at the girl who stayed silent and had a look of distrust on her face.

"I've gathered some clothes for you." The woman said gesturing to a neatly folded pile of clothes on the bed. The way she spoke was monotone and her voice remained emotionless. As did her face. She began to move toward the door. Fiona moved out of her way, the woman moved in a robotic manner,yet she seemed elegant in the way she walked. Fiona hesitated before deciding to speak.

"Wait,don't go." The woman slowly turned to her and Fiona began feeling more anxious."Umm..excuse me...but where are we?And how did I get here?" She asked with a bit more confidence in her tone.

The woman ignored Fiona and simply stared at the portrait behind her,it was of an old man. Probably the owner of the castle. "Yes master,we will keep her here for a while...I will make sure she stays...comfortable." She said. Fiona turned to the portrait in confusion and her head began to spin,memories of her car crash returned and she fell to the ground in exsaustion. Once she had recovered she looked around to realise that the woman had left,and she was alone. But there were no sounds,it's as if she vanished.

* * *

Leon felt curious as to what his new mission would be,his last mission was to rescue Ashley Graham,the president's missing daughter he had become her personal body-guard soon after. Ashley was nice,but she obviously had developed a small crush on him and was a bit clingy he was glad to hear that he was being sent on a new mission and someone else would have to be the girl's body-guard. Ashley wasn't too happy about it. Leon knocked entering his bosses office.

"Come in." The voice of his chief said. Leon entered his office and gave the chief a tired look.

"Ah Leon,I've been expecting you boy..now don't give me that look.I know you haven't had a vacation since the mission in Spain. But please just bear with me?This is important. I promise you will get an all payed vacation after it." The chief said motioning for the agent to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"It's fine it's all for a good cause,I understand so what's the mission?"

"Well it's all over the news,didn't you see the report?The one about the missing girl? It may seem like just some disappearence but this family..is quite important...Ugo...her father is-was a good friend of mine we believe the girl is still alive."

"So you need me to find her?"

"Yes,if you can't find her alive...at least find her body so that we may confirm her death." The chief spoke with sorrow,he was obviously close to the family.

"Got it,anything else?"

"Hunnigan will be your contact for this mission."

Leon nodded and turned to leave when the chief called out to him again.

"..Leon..please...I choose you for this mission..because Ugo was one of my dearest friends and so was his wife..so I'd hate to see something happen to their little girl.I choose you because I know you're one of the most qualified agents out there ...don't let me down..."

Leon turned to the man and nodded before exiting the room.

* * *

Ah It felt good to be out of that sheet and in a...semi-normal outfit.

Fiona had gotten dressed in the outfit the maid had apparently layed out,it was quite pretty,but the skirt was far too short...and there was no bra!Plus the shirt was rather tight in the chest area. The boots were lovely though,she had no complaints against them,they were brown with a pretty floral design on each side it felt good to not be barefoot,she gazed at the portrait of the old man again and her head throbbed. Unconciously she put her hand to a spot just below her stomach.

"Wait a minute...I remember...being in a car with..."

* * *

**Li-chan: I'm trying to be very detailed with this. So read and review please!I really would like feedback on this!**


	2. Frightened and Lost

**Li-Chan: Well thank you DistantXRain for your review and for adding me to your lovely lovely group :D Thank you anyone who read so it continues...oh yeah I don't own Resident Evil or Haunting Ground Capcom does.**

* * *

Leon almost fell asleep on the chopper ride to his destination,it was getting dark quickly and his lack of sleep didn't help much. He sighed silently wondering how the pilot could bear to stay completely silent for the entire ride. Seriously the guy didn't say a word! He was probably too focused on driving. At least no accidents could happen. His thoughts returned to Ada but they quickly switched to the girl he was suppose to find. Fiona Belli,she was younger than Ashley. This mission may be a bit tougher than his last...was what he thought. Boy was he in for a few surprises...

Fiona couldn't quite remember what happened...but it was coming back to her,bits and pieces of the event. A car,her parents and her where on holiday...They where headed to a lodge they owned in the Alps. It was a good break for Fiona from her studies. And for her parents. They had to pass through a region called Piedmont...and that's all she could recall.

She shook her head and sighed,she turned to the door leading to the rest of the castle and decided she had wasted enough time. She stepped into a stony hallway,decorated in the same medievil fashion as the rest of the castle. She peered through a small window.

_'It's a bit dark but I can make out the shape of a building...I should cover as much of this castle as I can before it gets completely dark.'_

She walked further and found herself on a beautiful balcony,with ivy vines surrounding it's columns. She gasped when she saw one of the columns had blood on it.

_'I-is this blood?Why is there blood here?!'_

She shuddered and continued down the hallway. She heard grunting,it became louder as she went. She stopped as there was a door on one side of the hallway,she opened it and entered a room filled with various books and files. It was the castle study. She examined some of the books but most of them where in latin so she couldn't read them,she approached a small board with various papers pinned to it.

_**'Luminessants, Luminessants are tiny creatures that respond too the ethereal energies given off by Azoth,they can be used to track down nearby Azoth, however several precautions must be taken while handling them ONE : when Luminessants come into direct contact with an Azoth infused item or being,they send forth a small charge which shocks the higher the concentration of Azoth in said carrier the greater and more powerful the shock TWO : Luminessants life span is dramatically decreased whenever they come into direct contact with the open air, the time differs from specimen to specimen, but is never much longer than a few minutes.'**_

_'Luminessants? Azoth? No clue what that means.'_

She shrugged and exited the room.

* * *

Leon felt pleased to know that they had finally arrived at their destination,the crime scene. From there he was on his own. There weren't many traces to the girls whereabouts and it was up to him to somehow find her. He didn't want to let the chief down.

It was a surprisingly short ride to the crime scene. He practically jumped out of the chopper. And the pilot just flew off still ignoring him. Leon just shook his head at this. He was greeted by two policeman, they were obviously British as that is what their uniforms suggested.

"Ah good day to you sir, you must be the American they sent to help." The first,obviously the one with more power said.

"I'm agent Leon Kennedy. Did you find anything on the crime scene?"

The officers looked at each other for a moment.

"We didn't want to say much in front of the press...but we suspect foul play... the car was in fine working condition, the breaks where working. Nothing was wrong with it so It couldn't have crashed on it's own,and plus one side was more damaged than the other...as If someone had rammed it. ...Also...Ugo Belli didn't die in the crash..he was stabbed in the chest. Fiona's blood wasn't found at the scene at all,she obviously just fell unconcious. And whoever did this kidnapped her." The second officer explained.

Leon nodded.

"Our guess is he or she took her through Chaos forest. That would be the first place I'd check...but that forest is rumored to be haunted...not that I believe that of course..."

_'A haunted forest? Story of my life...'_

"Well I suppose that's my destination then." He said loading his gun,when his comunicator buzzed.

"Leon,it's Hunnigan. I trust you already know I'll be your contact for this mission."

"Yeah the chief told me,well the officers here said that I should check the forest first so that's where I'm headed."

"Okay,good luck." She said.

Leon turned off the device and turned to the forest. It was creepy,but nothing he hadn't dealt with. He ran a hand through his hair and entered the forest.

* * *

How did she get herself into this again? Oh right she didn't know!

Fiona panted heavily as she evaded the giant man now chasing her.

Earlier once she exited the castle study she wanted to investigate the grunting...next thing she knew a doll flew by her, she fell,and a giant grotesque..man..thing appeared...then he started flailing his arms around and chasing her.

She sprinted into her bedroom and shut the door.

_'What do I do?!If I don't do anything that ..thing will get me!'_

Her mind raced,she saw the bed and thought of a soulution,quickly she ran towards it and hid under it. The man didn't look very smart. And running more was out of the question,she wasn't very athlethic and he would surley catch up to her.

She slowed her breathing and felt her heartbeat speed up when she saw his feet from under the bed.

"Where is you?!" He grunted in frustration.

He paced around the room a bit more,occasionaly sniffing the air. And soon he left. Fiona waited for a few minutes before deciding it was safe. She tiptoed to the door and then as soon as she was in the hall she sprinted in the direction he chased her.

She saw a large crate and behind it was a door,she struggled to push it, she almost shrieked but stopped herself, when she saw more blood under it. This place was indeed bizarre.

* * *

Leon felt like he was walking in circles,he was at the edge of a cliff,and he could see a lake from it. He shook his head and turned back,when something caught his eye.A flash of white between the trees. He readied his gun and walked toward it. But lowered it once he saw what it was.

It was a white german shepherd. It had warm chocolate brown eyes and stared back at Leon in curiosity,but not in fear. It was as if he could sense that Leon didn't mean him harm..well now that he knew what it was.

"Hey there boy,what are you doing here?" He said approaching the dog,he lowered his hand and let him sniff it. The dog barked happily and licked his hand. Leon patted his head and smiled. The dog turned away from him and ran in the other direction. Leon decided to follow it,it might lead him out of the forest. And the dog seemed familliar somehow...but he couldn't quite put his finger on it... He ran after it and scowled when he saw it was gone. He decided to follow the path it had taken anyway.

* * *

Fiona felt like she was in a real horror movie right now,she had just solved some sort of puzzle? And moved some kind of ancient golem to reveal a door. Now she was in a room filled with musical instruments...a music room. Probably. What creeped her out was that someone was playing the piano,yet she saw no one. Above the room was a small balcony. This is probably where the person was. However they didn't seem to take notice of her.

She was searching for a key,as the only door that could lead to the other part of the castle was locked. She smiled when she saw it lying on the table. She was about to grab it and jumped back when the person suddenly slammed the piano keys.

"Ah Fiona!I see you've finally awakened!" A deep masculine voice said. "There's something I've been wanting to show you for quite some time...pull away that sheet behind you!" It was more of an order than a request.

She turned to see something covered with a sheet sitting on a sofa. Hesitantly she approached it and pulled the sheet gasped when she saw what was under it. A statue of her...pregnant!

"Beautiful isn't it?That,my dear. Is what you will become in the future. You **WILL** be mine Fiona!" The voice laughed maniacally and then everything went quiet.

_'Who in their right mind would put something like this here?What is it?Just looking at it makes my skin crawl!'_

She shivered and picked up the key,exiting the room.

Riccardo observed her carefully and smiled to himself. Let her explore the castle,she would be spending the rest of her life here after all.

Fiona proceeded to unlock the garden door,when she heard a soft chime. Curiosly she turned to see a small blue sphere coming towards her.

_'It looks so pretty...wait a minute..a tiny illuminated sphere...a Luminessant!'_

She quickly opened the door and closed it behind her. It couldn't get through the door..could it?She proceeded further,the loud sound of her own footsteps making her shudder. She didn't want to be found. She saw yet another door,but this one had no knob. On it the words 'Pupa Cella' where written.

_'Pupa Cella?' I think it means puppet room..'_

She shrugged and went further down the hall,ignoring the door next to her as she wanted to explore the rest of the hallway first. She climbed down some stairs and found another locked door. Next to it was a small red box with a slot in it.

_'Is it for those plate keys?'_

She had written her name on one earlier but decided to leave it. She found half of another plate key near the door. It had the letters RE on it. She decided to take it with her and stashed it inside her boot,it felt a bit cold but it was better than carrying it in her hands. She faced the door she had ignored earlier and opened it,she was greeted by the smell of raw meat. It was a kitchen,meat was being prepared obviously. She went to the next door and was in a dinning room,it had a large table with many candle sticks on it. It looked a bit eerie...

_'Why are there so many candle sticks here?'_

She shrugged and saw something on the other side of the table,she walked over and picked it up. It was the other half of the plate key it had the letters ST on it.

RE-ST, Rest was the word! So that was the plate key she needed to open the door. She smiled to herself and proceeded through another door,but froze when she heard footsteops banging against the floor. She quickly sprinted back into the kitchen and was surprised to see she had missed a room,it was blocked by some rusted wood,so she kicked it away and ran inside,she saw a table and hid under it.

* * *

Leon was completely lost,he was in another part of the forest and still nothing, this was turning into a wild goose chase. Hopefully the girl was alive. He sighed, he had remembered where he had seen the dog. At the beggining of his mission in Spain he had freed a white german shepherd from a bear trap, he later helped him fight El Gigante...but It couldn't have been the same dog? It couldn't have been...or could it? No it was probably just a coincidence that they where the same breed.

* * *

She exhaled when she didn't hear anyone approaching,she crawled out from under the table and saw a piece of paper on it. A map! Just what she neeeded. She smiled and looked at it,then frowned...it was utterly useless! It was completely unreadable! None of the rooms where marked! She frowned and folded it,she stashed it in her boot. She walked back up the stairs and was about to leave the kitchen when she heard noises from behind the counter.

She slowly approached it and turned around leaning against it,she exhaled feeling safe but jumped when Debillitas appeared from behind the counter. She turned to him,she was frozen with fear. He leaned closer to her in curiosity and she fell when he tried to grab her. She stumbled toward the door and looked around thinking of where to run,she decided to try and reach her bedroom but she tripped on the stairs and hurt her ankle. She gasped in pain and stroked it tenderly.

And then,like in slow motion,she heard the knob click as it ' footsteps rang against the floor. He stopped and grunted in frustration. He may not have noticed her.. suddenly he turned toward her and laughed in a childlike manner. He growled lifting his arms up as if to scare her and she backed away,struggling to stand up she ran and then stopped suddenly the pain taking over. She gasped when she saw Debillitas right behind her. He was about to reach out and touch her when..

"EXIRE DEBILLITAS!" The same masculine voice rang through the hall. The giant whimpered and hesitated to try and touch Fiona again,but he gave up and turned to gave her a final look over his shoulder and left.

"Please excuse me miss."

Behind the corner a man in a monk like outfit appeared.

"I am Riccardo,keeper of the castle."

* * *

**Li-chan: READ AND REVIEW PEOPLEZ!**


	3. Memories

**Li-Chan:Well thanks to everyone who read this again and thanks DistantXRain for the review :D. Anywho here we go..(Do I have to write how I don't own the games?Capcom does. of course)**

* * *

"So sorry to hear about your accident...your parents..."

Fiona stared at the floor frozen in place..how could he know what happened? Unless he was the one who brought her to the castle...so he had undressed her...and he was the one who made the horrible statue!

"As master Ugo and mistress Ayla are both deceased,**You**, miss Fiona are the sole surviving heir of Belli castle." He continued. It was obvious he was faking his empathy.

Fiona's head began to throb as the memories flashed through her head.

"Are you in pain miss? Will you be alright?" There it was again,fake empathy. The man clearly wasn't a nice person. "You've had a long day...please...rest upstairs..

She couldn't take it anymore the pain was unbearable.

"...Your bed has been prepared..." Was the last thing she heard him say before she fell unconcious.

Riccardo smirked at her unconcious form. She was so beautiful,so delicate and innocent...and now she was all his...soon any shred of her innocence would disappear. He chuckled darkly as innapropriate thoughts ran through his mind...he lifted her up and carried her to her room.

* * *

Leon looked baffled at the sight before him, it was a large castle. It looked so old,medieval...creepy...if anyone lived here...they may know something about Fiona.

He walked up the steps and stopped suddenly,on the other side of the stairs stood a...white...creature...it looked like a man..yet...it wasn't...it kept mumbling something that sounded like...jibberish..and then...'Azoth'? More jibberish. It scratched it's head as if it where thinking. Leon pointed his gun at it,but it just ignored him,so he moved past it slowly,never turning his back to it. Once it didn't react at all,he relaxed and approached a pair of giant doors.

He knocked once,twice no answer. Suddenly he heard footsteps from behind it, and the door opened. A woman stood in front of him. She looked beautiful,almost too beautiful...she had an apron so she was obviously a maid.

"Hello miss,I was just wondering,have you seen this girl?" He asked showing a picture he recieved of Fiona. The woman stayed expressionless and stared at the picture.

"Miss Fiona..." She muttered.

"Where is she?"

"Master said to keep her comfortable here..." Her voice sounded so dull and lifeless to Leon.

"May I speak with your master?"

"The master is ill..."

"Could I take a look around maybe?" He asked.

Daniella had never felt...no she didn't feel it..she had the urge to be near this man...was it a feeling?Could she finally feel?This man...he was...from what she had read...attractive...muscular...with a handsome face...and quite polite... She had the urge to talk more to him...but he kept asking questions about miss Fiona...Daniella was the perfect woman! How could he find her more interesting...no...they would realise soon how much better she is. And so would he...his name was Leon...or so he said...and she could not feel it but as if acting on instinct she needed...to get closer to him...It was as if she could express feelings...yet...she didn't know she expressed them...

Leon found the woman very beautiful yet her movements seemed so robotic and expressionless... He shook his head as the woman shut the doors of the castle. She approached a pair of scales and did..something to them...a click was heard...the doors where locked. He followed her as she led him through the halls...

* * *

Riccardo was fed up with him! That damned mutt! He was always interfering! The foul beast had stolen the prima materia! And he was so close to making the godstone..no matter..now that he had the Azoth it didn't matter...the girl was asleep in her room...and now he would take care of the mutt.

He had cornered it and kicked it in the ribs making it whimper.

The dog barked at Riccardo furiously. What had happened to him? Why did he hate him so much now...he remembered how happy he was with him before...he would train him daily...him and the other human...then suddenly the other human stopped appearing and his master became colder toward him. He rememberd how happy he felt about all the praise he would get from him...and now they where mortal enemies...

"Damn you!" He yelled smacking the dog again...it stood still for a bit with a pleading look in his eyes...hoping he would stop...he stole something from him earlier to get his attention..but it made him angrier...

Riccardo smacked the dog again and he had gone limp,he tied a wire around his neck and dragged him toward the large tree in the courtyard. He tied him to it and smirked.

"There now you won't be able to bother me...and I can take your Azoth when you die." He sounded so merciless...so cruel...and then he left...he left his dog to die..

_'H-he laughed...he was happy! Happy that he hurt me! Grr...clearly he never truly cared for me...I wish I could do something to him! I wish I could have some sort of revenge...he deserves it...he was so cruel to me! No more! If I don't die here...he'll pay...for what he did...'_

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Fiona's voice echoed through the castle,she had a dream...of the car crash...now she remembered...

"No...this isn't real...it's just a dream...this can't be happening to me...it can't be!" She repated...as if trying to convince herself...but she knew it was real...it was terrifyingly real...

She perked up when she heard whimpering. She slowly got off the bed and approached the window of her room,she put her hand to the cold glass and peered through it.

There was a dog,lying next to the tree in the courtyard...he looked wounded...and was whimpering as if pleading for help...she couldn't just leave him there...

She quickly exited her room and ran down the stairs,she was afraid he wouldn't make it. She slowly approached it and felt angry at what she saw.

"Unforgivable!" She kneeled next to it. "A wire is bound to the poor animal,it is digging deeply into the dogs neck!" She stroked it tenderly while she slowly removed the wire,careful to not hurt him more.

_'Hello...oh I remember you...I must have scared you earlier..._

It stood up,a bit wobbly but it managed.

"Go now,and don't get caught this time..." She urged. The dog walked away from the girl but stopped.

_'Well...what about you...will you be alright?With 'her' and that giant creature around...'_

"Go." She said.

_'...If you say so...well...goodbye...and thank you...'_

And so he walked away.

Fiona smiled at him but then frowned shivering from the cold..he was free...but she was still trapped...in this horrible nightmare...

* * *

Leon shook his head,he felt like he went crazy or something...first off the woman led him to a random part of the castle...she locked the other one leading to the exit...but before he could ask she just disappeared...and then these..two...small...fleshy baby like things appeared...one of them attacked his leg but he shot it dead...the other he also shot. What the hell where those things?

_'Whatever they where...I hope Fiona didn't meet them...and that maid doesn't look very trustworthy either..'_

* * *

**Li-chan: Well that's it guys!Read and Review!**


	4. The White Intruder

**Li-Chan:Hello guys!Thank you MaRiAfEr1556! For the fave and follow! And well just for reading the story! Thank you Rain of course! And so it continues...**

* * *

Fiona shivered climbing back up the stairs to her room,she stopped hearing a creaking sound,she turned to see a gate,that had been previously locked now open.

It could have been a trap...so she decided to just return to her room. As she did she looked depressed, thinking about her situation. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice she was not alone in her room.

A grunt interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see none other than Debillitas sitting on her bed,swinging his feet in a childlike manner. She gasped and took a step back but tripped and fell.

"Ha-i!" Debillitas waved to her as if they where old friends. He just wanted to play..but he didn't know he was a bit too ruff...

Fiona backed away and froze when she felt the wall behind her. She couldn't move out of fear. What if she tried to run and he grabbed her...she couldn't bring herself to move.

He got up and waved his arms wildly while roaring in an attempt to scare her. He stopped abruptly and stared at her as if asking. 'Well why won't you play?Oh should I crawl too?' And so he did. He reached for her legs but she moved them away in fear. This was the end he would kill her for sure.

_**"ARF! ARF!"**_

The dog was scared for Fiona and decided to check on her,and he was right to be, he arrived just in time. He barked and growled at Debillitas.

_'YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!'_

Debillitas glared at the animal,why was it so annoying! He had tried to pet it once but it bit him. The reason it bit him was because he wasn't petting him very gently and the dog acted out of fear of his spine being crushed.

"HELP!" Yelled Fiona. She didn't know what else to do,this was her only shot. It was a long one..but it was the only one.

The dog lunged at Debillitas,biting his hand. Debillitas grunted in pain and retreated whimpering. After he left Fiona jumped to her feet and locked the door,she gasped for breath leaning against it and sliding to the floor.

She turned her attention to the dog.

"Thank you,you saved me!" She said.

_'Aw!Don't mention it!I owe you after all!'_

"Come here."

The dog hesitated...his last owner was like this at the beggining too...what if she became the same...

"Come on boy." She beckoned him in a sweet voice,and for the first time she truly was happy.

_'O-okay...I guess...It wouldn't hurt to try and trust you...just...don't let me down like my old master did...okay?'_

The dog approached her and she scratched his neck,he licked her face in response and her smile widened.

"What's your name?"

_'Hewie!' _

Fiona suddenly froze...she found a dog collar..didn't she...it had the name...oh what was it...ah HEWIE!

"Hewie?"

_'Wow didn't know you could hear me!'_

"So you're Hewie!" She said petting him more.

_'And you're Fiona...right?...I think I heard the creature ...and...my old master...mumbling something about a Fiona...is that you?'_

"Well hi Hewie!" Hewie sat in front of her and barked to greet her.

_'Hi yourself!'_

She smiled again...she wasn't alone anymore...they would get out of here...the both of them..

_'You saved me,now it's my turn to help you.I won't forget this.'_

* * *

"This place is really weirding me out..." Leon muttered...he just passed a rather creepy room...with a carousel in it? Why on earth would someone have a carousel here...?

He shook his head entering a room with a cage like thing in the middle,separating another part of the room..in it was the weird woman from before..she was cleaning something. He didn't want to bother her but she stopped cleaning abruptly and lifted her gaze to see who it was. Then suddenly she smiled at him as if to greet him. He smiled back akwardly..even her smile looked creepy...but perhaps he shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

Daniella had recently read that to gain affection one must be friendly with the other person first,and smile often.

"Hello,sir." She greeted in her monotone voice.

"Er...hi...miss...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

Daniella thought she was stupid...how could she make such a mistake? Apparently it was essential to give the other person your name if you wanted to gain their affection...

"Daniella." She responded.

"Daniella...that's a nice name..." He replied. Honestly he felt akward the woman was nice...but she creeped him out...he wasn't trying to be rude.

She bowed respectfully. "Thank you,sir,now excuse me, it's cleaning time now." And so she returned to her duties. He complimented her!She felt something...a slight tingle...was it a feeling? If he could give her feelings..then she now had even more reasons to get closer to him. She knew miss Fiona couldn't best her,after all she was perfect. The man was obviously more interested in her. She smiled to herself as she continued her cleaning.

* * *

Fiona's mood had been lifted slightly but she was still scared as the giant man still roamed the halls. But at least now she had Hewie with her. She decided now she would check out the newly unlocked gate. She found herself in front of a pile of rubble. There was something on top of it. She tried climbing it, but failed miserably. She frowned dusting herself off.

Hewie barked at the pile.

_'Hey I can get that for ya!'_

"Go Hewie." She said gesturing to the pile of rubble. Hewie barked as if to say 'Understood!' And climbed the pile,he grabbed the object and climbed down handing it to Fiona. It was a broken marionette.

"What could this be for?" She wondered out loud.

_'This is the toy that creature played with,he played with it so much he broke it.'_

Fiona pondered on it..it could hang from somewhere obviously..hmm...AH! There was a door with no knob,but with a hook! And it said puppa cella! Puppet room!

She called Hewie and ran in the direction of the room.

* * *

Leon peered down at the small garden,he was on a platform and under it was a small garden with plants that where unfamilliar to him growing from it. It looked kind of nice. Daniella must have been taking care of it. It surely gets boring here.

He walked further untill he found himself at a dead end. This couldn't have been the entire castle...he frowned and decided to ask Daniella about it.

* * *

Fiona smiled to herself she was right,she just needed to hang the marionette on the hook and the door opened! And on her way here she made a REST plate key to open the locked room. She decided to do that first,before exploring the other room. She inserted the plate key and a click was heard signaling that the door had been unlocked. She opened it and peaked inside it. It was a bathroom. A nice one. She entered and approached the sink.

_'Wonder if this water is drinkable?'_

She turned the faucet and drank from it, she felt relieved and some of her energy returned.

_'Ah much better.'_

She decided to return to the newly opened 'puppa cella room' she gasped in horror when she entered it...it was...horrible..dolls where mounted on the walls , some where missing eyes or heads...it was creepy...

She shook her head and walked further but almost tripped when Hewie ran past her blocking her path. There was a rug in the middle of the room, Hewie growled and barked at it.

_'It's a trap Fiona!I've seen how it works!Trust me!'_

She looked at the dolls on the wall they all had sharp sticks in them...was it a trap?

She backed away from it,deciding to trust Hewie. She then frowned...there had to be some way.. she walked back into the hall,she turned and raised her eyebrow at the chair sitting in the middle of the room.

She approached it. _'Why is there a chair here?' _ She grimaced and turned from it as if questioning herself. _'This is just a normal chair...right?' _ She wasn't sure anymore and besides she didn't have time to sit and rest.

Then something caught her eye, in the corner of the room a part of the floor looked odd...she stepped on it and it sank into the ground,there was a sound as if something opened.

_'What was that?I swear I herd something move...'_

She stroked her chin thoughtfully...then her gaze turned to Hewie...well if he was trained enough to attack...

"Hewie!" She called, Hewie approached her and sat next to her.

She smiled and scratched him behind the ears.

"Good boy,now stay!" She ordered.

_'Okay...just..you know...don't leave me...'_

She smiled when she heard the sound again,she went into the puppet room and saw a gate that lead to the other side of it had opened. She was about to enter when the gate suddenly closed. Hewie ran into the room wagging his tail happily.

She turned and scowled at him.

"No!" She scolded.

Hewie whimpered and lowered his ears. _'S-sorry...I guess I got scared...okay...I'l stay this time..I promise...'_

She called him again and ordered him to stay. She went inside the room and walked through the gate succesfully this time,she looked around and saw a switch. She lowered it and then held her breath as she tried to step on the carpet. When nothing happened she smiled and called Hewie.

Hewie ran toward her and sat in front of her.

_'Good job,I see you managed to turn the thingy off. Oh and sorry about earlier...you said sit so I should have...but I was afraid you'd leave me.'_

She smiled at the dog and stroked him. "Good boy!" She praised.

He barked happily wagging his tail.

_'You know,I feel like I can trust you more than...'him'...I like you Fiona!I think this is the beggining of a beautiful friendship!'_

She smiled at the dog and proceeded to the next room,it was a lounge of some sort...she was about to grab something from the table that she saw..when suddenly ringing was heard. She turned to see a phone...a phone! She could maybe call the police or someone to save her and Hewie!

She approached it cautiously and answered it.

"Fiona..." A raspy voice was heard from the other side...

"Who is this?" She asked.

"You must pay attention now Fiona...be wary of Riccardo...your Azoth..." And then the line died.

"Hello?Hello?!" She repated but there was no answer. She lowered the receiver. "Azoth?" There it was again...that word...what was this...Azoth? And who was that man...was he trying to help her...well in any case she obviously knew to stay away from Riccardo...he had already proved how insane he was...

"My dolly!"

She jumped when she heard that voice...Oh no!It was him again!What could she do? She turned to see him standing in the opposite doorway,he ran towards her.

"Hewie!" She said. Hewie jumped to bite his hand,but..instead of running away like last time...the giant swatted him away!

"Hewie!" She yelled desperately. He was about to hit him again,so in desperation she ran into him,attempting to tackle him. It hurt like hell,but now his attention was on her. She ran the way he came from,and ran up another flight of stairs. She hurriedly opened another door and continued running. Debillitas following closely behind. She kept running until she entered a rather creepy nursery,she was about to enter the closet in it and hide. But she gasped to see Debillitas right behind her. He swatted her with his arm and she fell to the ground. A growl was heard and she saw Hewie biting his leg.

"Hewie stop!" She ordered. She didn't want him getting hurt again.

_'Don't worry!He won't get me this time..grr...'_

She ran out of the room,and into a random direction,there where two choices..go down stairs..or into another random room..she decided to try the room and found herself outside...on a balcony ...a part of it looked ready to collapse...but there was a part that was just fine...she had an idea.

She ran to the stabile part and stood there..waiting for Debillitas. Of course he ran into the room and went straight for her,but as soon as he set foot on the balcony. It collapsed and he fell into a heap of rubble at the bottom. Fiona and Hewie peered down at him. He just got up and whimpered again running away.

Fiona sighed in relief.

_'That sure was lucky!'_

She thought, and looked at Hewie. "Are you alright boy?" She asked petting him.

_'Don't worry,I'm fine.I was more worried about you,good thinking there...it's lucky that he isn't very bright!' _

Fiona smiled and continued to stroke Hewie.

* * *

Leon sat dumbfounded. He asked Daniella about the blocked part of the castle,but she just smiled at him and walked away...what...was wrong with this place? He decided to go back the way he came from and look around more..surely there's some way to get to the other part of the castle?

* * *

**Li-chan: Read and Review!Oh yeah I forgot to say I don't own HG or RE Capcom does!Ba bye!**


	5. Hide and Attack

**Li-Chan:Hi good peoplez!Li here with another chappy! I don't own RE or HG of course Capcom does...seriously is there an actual person who would be stupid enough to say they own these games?**

* * *

Fiona pursed her lips as she gave the mechanisam a final kick,she had climbed a ladder and found a machanisam that was probably connected to the bridge she noticed earlier while on the balcony. It couldn't be operated so she thought a bit of force would make it work.

Hewie paced while he waited for her,she had ordered him to stay and went up the strange metal climbing device. If only he could climb that... What if the creature waited for her up there..?

_'Fiona...please hurry up...'_

And the blonde was right,the bridge had lowered. But then...a loud childlike laugh was heard...Oh no! It was him! She gasped and looked around trying to locate him. She shrieked when he jumped over the wall separating the mechanisam from the bridge. She sprinted toward the ladder and was about to climb down but he was quicker and swatted at her knocking her off of it and making her fall. Hewie barked furiously.

_'FIONA!'_

Her breathing had gotten heavier and her whole body throbbed from the painful fall but she stumbled to her feet quickly when she saw him climbing down the ladder. She tried to quicken her climbing pace and jumped from the ladder once she was half way down she. It hurt,but it was worth it.

_'Grrr he's gonna pay...'_

Hewie growled at Debillitas as he climbed down the ladder,but followed Fiona when he heard her calling him.

They ran in a random direction and suddenly Hewie stopped,he barked trying to get Fiona's attention. He stood next to a small hole in the wall,just big enough for him. Fiona looked at the hole then at Hewie.

_'I hope you know what you're doing boy...'_

"Go Hewie!" She ordered. Hewie obeyed and stayed silent,waiting for Debillitas to show up so that he could put his plan to action.

As expected he appeared and walked slowly toward Fiona as she backed away. Hewie's eyes flashed briefly in the darkness of the hole and then he lunged at Debillitas,biting his neck. Debillitas whimpered in pain and stumbled a bit,leaving a trail of blood behind him as he ran away. Hewie barked at his retreating form.

_'YEAH THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER RUN! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL DOGGY STYLE! ARF ARF!'_

Fiona relaxed and found herself grinning at Hewie. The dog was a genious!

_'Hiding and biting him in the neck?Now where did you learn that trick boy?It's like something out of a movie!'_

* * *

Leon was in his own movie...or maybe a hidden camera or something...he just stared at the spot that had previously been blocked by a wall...now it was unblocked...he looked around the part of the castle he was in and then came back to the wall hoping to find a clue of some sort of clue...and now it was open? Maybe Daniella was helping him...he felt guillty for judging the woman wrongly.

As he went into the next part of the castle he didn't hear the wall close behind him again.

* * *

Fiona decided to check what was across the bridge..and she found herself solving yet another puzzle? She panted as she pushed the last box in place. There was a room full of differently colored boxes. Each row missing one. It was a bit hard since she was rather unathlethic but she managed to push them in place...she looked around and frowned when nothing happened. But her head snapped to the floor in the middle of the room as it began to had some sort of symbol on it,like a pair of dragons...eating each other?Or was it one dragon...what was this called...ah Ourouborus! It was something equal to a symbol for death.

The floor spun and beneath it a spiral staircase could be seen. She felt a bit anxious having not brought Hewie with her...dogs can't climb ladders but she wouldn't have been surprised if Hewie somehow managed to pull this off too.

As she climbed down she was in another strange room,it was empty apart from two devices inside it. She examined one.

_'What a strange device...looks like it pivots at the base..'_

She turned it right but nothing happened. She tried turning it left and the mirror like object inside it flashed for a moment. This probably meant it was placed properly...but what do these things do? She was about to turn the other one but realised it was missing the mirror like object...it was probably somewhere in the castle. Finally she tried the blue door near the devices,she unlocked it and saw that she was back outside. Near the hole where Hewie had jumped Debillitas...speaking of Hewie...he was right there waiting for her. How did he know?

_'Hehe I guess you're surprised to see me?Well it's not that hard following your scent it's so sweet!...Like roses or some other flowers...I like flowers...but I hate when I get pollen on my nose!It makes me sneeze!'_

She just shook her head and smiled at the Alsatian,she scratched him behind the ears and decided to explore the rest of the courtyard.

She crossed a small bridge and then froze.

"**Fiona..."**

Someone was calling her...but...where was he...ah..there where some holes in the wall...was the sound coming from there?

**"Fiona..."**

She inched closer to the wall.

_'Maybe I'm hearing things?'_

Despite her better judgement she stuck her hand into one of the holes and screamed when something grabbed it. She pulled her hand back with all her might and fell on her behind. A bony hand was sticking out of the hole. Hewie growled and was about to bite it but it quickly dashed back making a 'swoosh' sound. Fiona opened her palm to see a piece of paper had been placed in it.

* * *

Leon was in a room full of boxes of various colors,he didn't understand...why anyone would have a room like this? He shook his head and noted the staircase in the middle of it. But decided to try the other door first.

* * *

Fiona now felt a bit confused...this Lorenzo person apparently wanted to help her? She didn't trust him that much...but...perhaps...still he gave her some insight on the devices she found earlier. They where called Lunar Refractors,there where a total of three and she needed to turn all three so that she could open a door leading into an underground church? Inside it was some sort of statue with a key? That would help her escape as Riccardo has sealed the front gate.

First off she needed to find the missing piece of the second Lunar Refractor. She was slightly upset when she found doors that where painted on to the walls...Who the hell does these things...more importantly why?

There where two real doors,one led back up the way she came from and the other led into a lounge like room. There was a door,blocked by moths! How she hated moths! It's not just because they eat because they also leave dead wing pieces ! She needed some way to remove them...

* * *

Leon now roamed the halls of the castle,he wasn't lost anymore...well he was...but at least he now had places to explore...or get lost in... He found a rather cozy looking bedroom,and then noted blood on some bizarre places in the castle...as he went further he heard a slapping noise. He searched for the source and found it was coming from behind a door down the hallway. He peaked through the keyhole to see what was going on.

Daniella was inside,sitting on a chair,there was blood on her lips.

"Where is he?" A male voice asked but Leon couldn't locate the source. "Where is the old man?" Now Leon could see him,a man dressed in a brown monk like outfit,his hood covering his face. He seemed to be interrogating the woman. And by those sounds from earlier...he wasn't being very gentle.

"Tell me!" Daniella just stared past him,ignoring him. She didn't care. He was not her master.. and he was very foolish to try and make her confess with violence...since she couldn't feel.

He slapped her again and again yet she didn't even wince. Leon felt anger boiling inside of him. He didn't know the woman that well but she was kind enough and she certainly didn't deserve this kind of treatment. He thought she was very strong willed to not wince even once.

"I won't let him touch her!" He turned his head to the door. "Do you hear me old man?...The Azoth is mine!"

Azoth?Who was this old man...and could he have been talking about Fiona...Daniella and her seemed to be the only females in the castle...so he could have been the one to take her...he certainly seemed cruel enough to commit such a crime. And what was this Azoth?

Leon pondered on this,but was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Daniella turn to look at the door...no...she was looking right at him...she smiled...how could she have seen him?

Ah it was the man-Leon again,he was watching the fool interrogate her so she smiled to impress him.

Leon backed away from the door. That man was now his prime suspect.

* * *

Fiona shivered from her anxiety. Hewie and her easily dealt with the moths,there was an empty vase inside the room where they were. So she had Hewie retrieve some flowers for her and placed them inside...the moths where attracted to them...but..it confused her still...moths didn't like flowers...did they?..but these flowers seemed to be glowing? Maybe that's why they where attracted to them. Behind the door was a laundry room and beneath the laundry room there was a basement like room,and it was separated by a fence. Behind the fence was a key of some sort. But she couldn't reach it...however there was also a hole next to it. She put two and two together and figured out that Hewie just might be able to help with this. So she sent the Alsatian into the hole he used to surprise Debillitas earlier and as she thought he appeared behind the fence. He now held the key in his mouth and sat behind the fence waiting for her next command. The reason she was scared was because Hewie couldn't be with her all the time while she was retrieveing the key and Debillitas could be waiting behind the blocked door at any time and she wouldn't know.

_'It's,dark,cold,and wet .Come on Fiona!Don't make me wait here!'_

Hewie didn't like where he was sitting but it was for his master after all. After she climbed another climbing device he went back through the hole and decided to wait for her.

Fiona pushed the box from the door and exhaled in relief when no sounds where heard from behind it. Meaning she was safe.

"My little poogley pie!"

She froze,it was him!What to do? Ah she picked up a fair amount of these crystal like objects earlier they explode when stepped on. She placed one in front of the door and crouched behind the box hoping to sneak past him as he wouldn't see her imedietly.

Debillitas burst through the door and stepped on to the crystal,he whimpered when it exploded. He didn't see Fiona so while his back was turned she tiptoed out of the room and then sprinted toward the hole she had left Hewie in. Sensing his master was in danger Hewie was already waiting for her outside. She felt relief when she saw him.

_'Hide Fiona,I'll take care of him!'_

Hewie ran into the room to attack Debillitas. While Fiona found a perfect hiding spot in some bushes she tried to quickly crawl into them and then she stayed perfectly still. One wrong move and they would rustle alerting Debillitas. Thankfully Hewie bought her some time by distracting him.

Now she just needed to be quiet and hope he doesn't find her.

* * *

**Li-chan: Read and Review!Y'know R & R It's like chocolate for writers y'know? XD**


	6. Stand Against Debillitas

**Li-Chan: Hello lovelies!Here's the next chappy!I think you'll like this one!**

* * *

Fiona's heart raced as Debillitas inched closer to the bushes,she felt her breathing stop when he poked his head inside of them.

"My Dolly!"

She gasped,he had found her! What will she do now..Hewie viciously bit into his neck while she crawled out of the bushes. She didn't know what else to do but run into another random direction,she heard him following her and sped up.

She entered a small wooden shack in hopes of hiding in it,her eyes widened when she saw that there was no place to hide...and no place to run.

Grunting was heard behind her,she turned to see Debillitas cornering her. She stepped back until she hit the wall. Her eyes darted over the room. She needed a distraction. She spotted the doll he was playing with earlier.

Her breath hitched as she sidestepped him and grabbed the doll. His expresion changed from playful,to sad. She threw the doll away and he ran to grab it. He picked it up and hugged it as if it where the most precious thing in the world...and then...he did something that surprised Fiona. He started crying.

_'...He's crying?Oh...he...actually doesn't look so dangerous like that...more like...a child of some sort...'_

He cried over his precious doll,hugging it. He cherished the doll after all to him it was indeed the most precious thing in the world.

Fiona walked past him,never turning her back to him. And when she was outside the shack she ran to a ladder she had just noticed.

Hewie watched her leave and he felt worried again, he entered Debillitas' shack and saw the giant crying over his doll.

_'He kind of looks like a puppy crying for it's mom...yet he's so violent...weird...'_

While her companion was thinking,Fiona had found another Lunar Refractor and she managed to turn it properly. When she first entered the room she was surprised that she was above the music room..also this was where that..freak Riccardo was when he showed her the horrible statue.

She unlocked a door near the piano and poked her head through it to see that she was back where she started. On the balcony leading to her room.

Hewie was baffled. One minute the creature was weeping like a puppy and now he looked like a hungry beast,angry and hunched over growling. He was angry that his favorite doll was thrown,and now playtime was over,he was focused on one thing only. Fiona.

Hewie ran past Debillitas making him stumble,he had to reach Fiona first. He scooped the key up from where he left it and sniffed the air before running to follow her scent.

Fiona felt stupid, she forgot the key! It was probably for the drawer in the study. And she forgot to get it from Hewie. She sighed and turned to go back to the castle courtyard in search of the key.

She was about to enter the dinning room when she heard something clicking against the floor. Hewie ran in with the key in his mouth. She stared at the dog for a second before shaking her head and grinning. She scratched his head and gave him a belly rub.

_'Hahah that tickles!'_

She opened her palm and he placed the key in it.

"Good boy!"

_'Heh thanks,but hurry that creature looked angry.'_

She sprinted back to the study and unlocked the drawer. Her hands shook as she did. She felt happy to see the missing piece of the lunar refractor in it. She decided to carry it as it would not fit in her boot.

Hewie's fur rose all of a sudden,he growled at the study entrance. And Fiona froze when she heard grunting and footsteps. She decided to crouch behind the door and buy herself some time.

Debillitas ran into the room,he looked different to Fiona,he was hunched over,he was constantly growling and he looked angry to sum it up. He ran all around the room trying to find her.

She tiptoed outside and sprinted to the dinning room,he was faster, much faster! She felt pure adrenaline,exhaustion and fear as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She put her hand to her side in exhaustion but kept running,soon she went limp and almost fell,she had managed to outrun him but he was close. Luckily she was near the guest room so she limped to it and hid under the bed. If he found her...at least she would be well rested so that she could run.

Debillitas didn't show up but she could hear his footsteps outside the room. She felt her heart sink when he entered the guest room.

He walked slowly,as if he was trying to scare her maybe?To trick her?But he didn't seem that smart..he stood in front of the bed...and turned to leave. So Fiona exhaled and relaxed. She tensed again when he turned back...did he hear her?! She held her breath,and with one final glance he left. She relaxed and waited a few minutes. Hewie returned,and he also relaxed so she took it as a sign that it was safe.

She crawled out from under the bed and called Hewie,she ran out of the room. Now she only needed to get to the refractor room. It was only a breath away from the church and the key she needed.

* * *

Leon had explored a lot of the castle and found that it was in conclusion creepy. It's only inhabitants seemed to be the maid and that man. And Fiona probably...

He had just passed a rather creepy nursery,he thought he heard footsteps but he was unsure. The next hallway was nicely decorated,it resembled a museum. It had suits of armour,spears and various weapons on the walls. He went through another door and saw that he was outside. It was a balcony...a part of it had collapsed? This whole place looked like it would collapse...

He turned to leave when he heard footsteps banging against the floor. He readied his gun and walked into the room. What he saw shocked him. It was a man,yet he looked and acted like a beast and he looked angry.

The man grunted and tried to swipe at Leon, but he was quicker and shot man. Who whimpered and ran off holding his side. He..was afraid?

Debillitas was afraid,the only one who handled that 'thing' was his master. And he was scared of his master and his 'thing'. Oh how he would harm Debillitas with it!

* * *

Fiona inserted the glass into the Lunar Refractor,she began turning it right first, and the glass flashed meaning it was turned properly. She looked around expecting something to happen,she started to feel disappointed but jumped when a beam of light suddenly appeared,it shot into the refractor she was standing next to. And then it reflected the beam into the other one,the beam then went into the wall. It looked like there was a door..but it wasn't..it had a crecent moon symbol on it. The beam disappeared and the moon symbol lit up. She went to stand in front of it.

The symbol stopped glowing and the wall it was on lifted,revealing a hidden passage. It surely led to the church!

She called Hewie and went inside,it was a dark and wet. She grimaced when she accidently stepped into a puddle and splashed water all over herself.

_'Yuck,cold,wet and dark. The worst combination eh Fiona?'_

Hewie's paws had gotten wet from stepping into the puddle. So if he could he too would grimace.

They both went down a staircase and found another door. Fiona opened it and frowned when she entered an even darker room. Hewie ran inside and growled. Fiona looked at him and stood next to him. She was about to take step further but gasped when she felt no ground beneath her boot. There was a huge hole in the room!And she couldn't see it...but maybe Hewie could.

_'Careful Fiona,I can lead you through!Follow me!'_

"Go Hewie!" She ordered. He walked slowly in front of her so that she could keep up,she hesitantly followed hoping the dog knew what he was doing.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she was on the other side. Hewie sat down and wagged his tail happily.

"Good Boy!" She praised him and they went onwards. Fiona smiled at the next room,it was the church! She liked going to church as a child,she didn't go as much as she grew. But everytime she went,it was like a weight had been lifted off her back. She felt pure relief.

A beautiful chandelier decorated the room,it looked expensive. In the middle of the room was a large goddess statue. The godess had a cane in her hands,something was on it. And to Fiona it looked a lot like a key.

Fiona approched the statue and examined the writing on the altar in front of it.

* * *

Leon was now in the courtyard,it didn't look much better than the castle. He had explored a small shack that he asumed belonged to the giant man. More interesting was the music room,it was nice until he noticed the creepy statue in it. It was of a pregnant woman..but not just any woman...no Fiona! It was surely her it looked exactly like her. Except with her hair down. She must be here!

* * *

"...Obey the will of Hermes' ...divine cane...a cane...hmm..curious..." Fiona muttered to herself.

It was indeed a key,but she couldn't quite reach it...and even though she felt bad about it she climbed on top of the altar and grabbed it. It had a strange symbol on it...

_'Wait a minute...I've seen this symbol before...it was on a door I saw!'_

The key must have been for that same door..she also remembered the symbol from school..it represented...a planet...she couldn't remember which one at the moment.

She put the key into her boot and turned to leave.

Suddenly Hewie started growling,he barked furiously at the entrance. Fiona's gaze couldn't move from the entrance. Hewie was never wrong...could the man have followed her here...past the hole?

The door suddenly moved,and Debillitas was revealed. He was hding behind it...like Fiona had done so many times...He shut the door and locked it,then he turned to Fiona and laughed wildly trashing his hands about. He stopped suddenly as if to say...

_'Game Over,I win.'_

* * *

Leon heard a scream,he was sure of it. It could have been Fiona! He wasn't quite certain but he thought the sound came from the other side of the courtyard, he ran towards it.

* * *

Fiona struggled for breath as the man pulled her into a bone crushing hug,he would break her spine!

"H-help!" She managed to say.

Hewie jumped at Debillitas making him drop Fiona.

_'Grrr you let her go!'_

Fiona knew she couldn't escape..the door was locked...her gaze flickered to the chandelier then to what was holding it...surely...the wenches where breakable..and the man could easily break them.

She stood next to one and as she expected the man ran to hit her,but she backstepped and he hit the wench instead. It broke. _'Only one left.'_

She was about to dash toward the other one but the man hit her making her fall. Hewie jumped to bite his back preventing him from killing her. Fiona stumbled to her feet and now holding her wounded side she dashed toward the other wench. She stood next to it waiting for the man,but when she turned she saw his attention was now on Hewie!

Hewie whimpered as the man kicked him.

Fiona panicked...he could kill him! In pure panick she ran toward the man and rammed into his back. He stopped hitting the dog and made an incoherent sound of frustration. His attention was again on Fiona. She staggered toward the wench and jumped away from it when she saw the man attempting to head butt her. He hit the wench and it broke. Now she could only pray that her plan would work.

She ran to the center of the room,and Debillitas turned to her. She slowly backed away from him,and luckily instead of running toward her he also walked closer. The chandelier shook slightly. Fiona looked up at it,and Debillitas being curious also looked up just in time to see it falling on to him.

* * *

Leon gasped when he heard a crash. He now stood next to a wall with a hole in it. The crash was pretty loud,and it obviously came from somwhere behind him. He turned to see an open blue door and ran through it.

Fiona prayed that it was over,she prayed that he was dead..that they where safe.

The last thing Debillitas saw before he blacked out was his dolly...no...an angel...surrounded by heavenly light.

And then his head hit the ground.

Hewie still growled at him.

"It's okay Hewie. He can't come after us anymore...good boy..." Fiona assured,both Hewie and herself with these where safe...he was gone... She crouched and petted the dog.

Her gaze was lifted from the dog to the chandelier..when it moved again. The man was okay!She now felt pure anger...would he not give up?! She glared at him as he struggled to get up. But then...when he got up...instead of attacking..he bowed. She relaxed but was still confused,she stared into his eyes..those pools of blackness...

_'Those big eyes...so innocent and childlike...you aren't meant to be feared..you're meant to be pitied...maybe I shouldn't have reacted the way I did...'_

He made some incoherent noises again , turned, and left shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Leon pointed his flashlight at the dark room, it was lit badly for a reason. It was meant to be a trap as there was a gaping hole in the middle of it. He was surprised when he saw the man from before in the darkness..The man covered his eyes as if fearing the light, he easily manouvered past the hole and just left ignoring Leon.

Leon stared at his retreating form..what..happened? He shook his head and using the flashlight easily passed the hole. He reached out to grab the knob of another door when..

* * *

Fiona sighed in relief when the man left...she pitied him...it was not his fault he was ill. She hugged her companion. Who nuzzled her happily in response.

"Come on boy,it's time to go." She said. Hewie barked in response.

Fiona reached for the knob and pulled the door open,she shrieked when she saw someone behind it.

Leon jumped in surprise when the door opened by itself. Behind it was ..Fiona!

Fiona didn't even bother to look at who it was she ran back into the church..Riccardo had sent someone to get her surely. She froze when she realised she had nowhere else to run...and this would surely be her end..

Hewie however didn't feel threathened..he knew the man..he had saved his life...and he saw him earlier. The man was good.

_'Hey Fiona it's fine,he's a good guy!'_

"It's okay,I'm not here to hurt you." Leon assured when he saw the girl cower in fear..who knows what the other man did to her...

He stepped closer to her but she stepped away from him.

"W-what do you want from me? Please leave me alone! I just want to go home!" She begged.

"Relax,I'm not here to hurt you I'm here to rescue you!" He said.

But she still didn't trust him and refused to move.

Leon's focus turned from her to her dog. It was the dog from the forest.

"Hey boy,remember me?" He crouched down so that he was at the dog's height level,he extended his hand beckoning it to come closer.

_'I sure do!'_

Hewie went closer to Leon and licked his hand. Leon grinned at him and scratched his head.

Fiona stared at the dog...if he trusted him..then..maybe he was good..Hewie was never wrong about these things after all...

"Fiona,I'm agent Leon Kennedy. I was sent here to find you. Everyone thought you where dead but the evidence said otherwise,so I was sent to investigate."

Fiona studied the man,he was quite handsome. Kind eyes,nicely built. An interesting but fitting hairstyle. He looked trustworthy... So she relaxed. "Alright,I believe you..."

Leon stood up and walked closer to her,she flinched slightly but stayed put.

"Then come with me,we need to get you out of here." He said.

She nodded slowly as if proccesing the information.

He gave her a warm smile and she blushed. Leon's smiled widened seeing the tint of pink on her pale cheeks. She was quite beautiful. He frowned when he saw that she was holding her side.

"That man did this to you didn't he?" He asked. Fiona looked confused but followed his gaze to her wound and nodded. "Yes..but it's fine...it's just a bruise..."

Leon shook his head. "I don't see any blood,so that's good at least...er..what exactly happened here...?" He asked noticing the chandelier behind her.

She fidgeted akwardly. "Er..well..the man attacked me..so I dropped the chandelier on him?"

The agent grinned at the girl,she was certainly not like Ashley. Ashley was completely helpless. This girl wasn't much stronger but she was pretty smart to use her surroundings like that.

"Nice trick there." He said making her blush again.

Fiona let out a nervous giggle and smiled at him. "Thank you."

* * *

**Li-chan: DAMN THAT WAS HARD TO WRITE! STILL THOUGH DAWWWWWWWW THEY MET! YOU WANTED THAT READERS! AHHAHA READ AND REVIEW R & R CHOCOLATE AND STUFF Y'KNOW?**


	7. æmulatiónem

**Li-Chan:And here is da new chappy!Thanks for the reviews! Lots of Love! And thanks for just reading it anyway :D Capcom owns Haunting Ground and Resident Evil duhhhhh! :D**

* * *

"I don't know how you crossed this by your self the first time...but don't worry I've got a flashlight." Leon and Fiona stood side by side in the pitch black room,well now it wasn't that dark with the agents flashlight. Leon couldn't comprehend how Fiona crossed this alone...

_'I helped her!You know I could have done that now too..."_

Hewie felt a bit jealous that he wasn't the one guiding Fiona. But he brushed it off,it was not alright to feel this way. The man had done nothing wrong,he was being helpful and he wanted to help Hewie and his friend. So he relaxed and followed the duo.

Fiona stayed behind Leon and he held her hand to guide her across. She felt a slight tingle when their hands joined,it was probably just static. She still blushed,his hand was warm,she was glad he couldn't look at her and see her blush.

Leon didn't believe in such a thing as love at first sight. That wasn't the case here. No,it was just an attraction to the girl. She was pretty. So he couldn't deny that he was attracted to her,but he needed to stay focused on his mission.

Once they where across,Leon breathed a sigh of relief and tucked his flashlight away. Fiona hastily unlatched their hands feeling shy from the contact.

"Now all we need is to reach the gates." Leon exclaimed,Fiona gave him a depressed gaze and sighed. "The gates are locked." She muttered,in a barely audiable voice but he had heard it.

He ran a hand through his blonde locks and thought of what to do. Fiona knew the answer but couldn't gather the courage to speak up.

"I-I found a ..map of the place but..." She stopped.

"But?Go on." He urged. She bent over and to the agent's surprise stuck her hand into the side of her boot. She rummaged through it feeling for the map and smiled when she felt it beneath her fingertips. Careful not to rip it up she pulled it out and gave it to the agent.

He unfolded the map and groaned. "Who the hell drew this?The only place marked in some way is colored in pink..and I know it's the church only 'cause we where just there! Otherwise I wouldn't be able to tell...so it's useless." He handed it back to her and she placed it back into her boot.

"I thought you might be able to read it,it seemed useless to me too." Her voice sounded slightly more confident now. Leon nodded. "Anything else?" Fiona stopped for a second and almost slapped her forehead. _'Fiona you bloody drongo!The key!How could you forget the key you just picked up!...Of course you where to busy staring into his eyes like a lovestruck puppy instead of telling him about the key!' _She pulled the key out of her boot and Leon recognised the sign on it. "I saw a door with that sign earlier." He said examining the key. "Yes,so did I.I believe the sign is a symbol for Saturn." She added.

Leon didn't know of the sign but he saw the door. He readied his gun and told Fiona to follow him. Hewie trailed behind them closely.

"Do you remember what happened?" Leon asked.

Fiona felt sad hearing the question. "I-I remember being in a car with my parents,we where on holiday. Daddy was driving us to a lodge we owned in the Alps. We had to pass through Piedmont to get there. And then...I can't remember all of it,the last thing I remember is waking up in the castle in-" She stopped,should she tell him about the sheet?..._'Oh you know Leon I was naked in a sheet when i first got here...'_ That would have made it more akward...but it may be important so she started in a rather quiet and shaky voice. "-I woke up in...a sheet...my clothes where gone..." Leon felt slight warmth on his cheeks..he had been picturing everything that happened to her...and...he pictured the last part too. He shook his head. "Alright,what happened next?"

"I wandered around the castle grounds and then I entered a cozy looking bedroom...I was going to leave but I felt like someone was watching me. It was the maid,she gave me this outfit and...left she only said that her master wished for her to keep me comfortable."

"Daniella was the one who let me inside." Leon told her.

"Ah..so Daniella is her name...well..after she left..I explored the castle a bit more...I ended up meeting Debillitas...the man you saw earlier..he mistook me for his doll and started chasing me. I managed to hide from him."

They where in front of the door when she finished her sentence. "..It's obvious something's wrong with him...so I guess he can't be blamed for his actions.." Fiona said as she started to insert the key into the lock.

They both jumped in surprise when a hand..with bloody fingers reached out and touched hers making her drop the key.

They turned to see Daniella standing there. "Dinner is served miss..." She leaned closer to Leon. "Dinner is served...sir..." She smiled her eerie smile and turned to leave without a word. Fiona was trembling,the woman was scary... Leon just shivered remembering her smile. He gently put his hand to Fiona's back. "You're probably starving,I'm sure it couldn't hurt." He said.

Fiona shivered from the contact and nodded. Hewie picked up the key in his mouth and followed them. Daniella led them to the dinning room wordlesly,occasionaly stealing a glance at Leon and smiling making him shiver or give her an akward grin. However as soon as she turned her head back she was scowling. She saw the contact with miss Fiona. But it was nothing...she was far more interesting.

They where about to enter the dinning room when Daniella suddenly stopped and turned to them,aiming a glare at Hewie. "No dogs at the table!" She exclaimed. Fiona was about to protest but Leon gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze to stop her. She looked at him,she was afraid of being without Hewie. But he just smiled and patted the holster where he kept his gun. She nodded and returned the smile. Daniella scowled at all of this.

She turned back to the room and entered. She gestured to the chair closer to the door and Fiona sat there. She led Leon to the other side of the table and smiled gesturing to the other chair. He just gave another akward grin and sat down.

The food had already been placed,it was a stew of some sort. It looked good,but Leon wasn't hungry. Fiona was so she was happy to get some food in her stomach.

Leon expected Daniella to sit down,but she remained next to him.

"My creator said he made me the perfect woman." Leon dropped his spoon,he was going to be polite and at least try the food...but ...her sentence... Fiona started feeling nervous but kept eating.

"But I cannot taste..or experience pleasure...or feel..pain.." Fiona nearly choked on her soup and Leon's eyes stayed glued to his plate,he didn't eat he would get some food in the spoon,bring it to his mouth and then gently tip the spoon to spill it. His hair helped in hiding what he was doing. A trick he used when he was a kid as well.

Fiona fidgeted in her seat and looked at Leon. He understood perfectly,he didn't know if she was hungry anymore,but she didn't care she wanted to leave. The woman was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Umm...thanks for the meal." She said standing up to leave. Leon stood up at the same time. "Er yeah..it was...good..." Leon said grabbing Fiona's hand and ushering her to leave.

Daniella gave them both a pretend smile. And they both left,Fiona never turning her back to the woman,while Leon pulled her along.

As soon as the door closed the maid scowled. It was her fault Leon had left...he stood up because of her..he was obviously enjoying Daniella's company...

Outside Hewie felt relieved to see the two.

_'I was afraid because you two where alone..with 'her'._

"Did you hear what she-" Leon stopped abruptly,Fiona gave him a pained look as she held her stomach.

She tried to say something,but it came out in pained grunts.

_'I-It's like I have no energy all of a sudden.'_

Leon frowned. The maid had clearly tampered with their food. It was lucky that he chose not to eat. He approached Fiona and scooped her up in his arms.

"L-Leon!" She managed to protest.

He just grinned at her. "You can't expect me to let you walk." Fiona just pouted,and leaned her head against his chest,hoping her fringe would hide her blush. By the time he was at the top of the stairs,she had fallen asleep.

"She needs to rest." He said. Hewie ran in front of him and stood at the entrance to Fiona's bedroom. He barked for Leon to follow him.

_'In here!'_

Leon went past the dog and nodded when they entered the bedroom.

"Thanks boy!" He said giving the dog a smile. Hewie just barked in response.

_'No problem!Just watch your hands!'_

Leon gently put Fiona on to her bed and pulled the covers over her. It would be some time untill she woke up ,so he sat on the bed and crawled behind her. He lied down and a small smile tugged at his lips. She looked very peaceful when she slept.

Hewie decided to keep watch,so he hid under the bed and relaxed. Leon wanted to watch the girl,but slowly he felt his eyes closing..he needed sleep..badly..and so he dozed off.

Daniella was angry,the girl made Leon leave so abruptly! But what she saw next made her blood boil,and she felt it!

She entered miss Fiona's room to check on her. And found Leon sleeping next to her,his arm draped over her stomach...he was hugging her! Who was she? Daniella was the perfect woman!Why was everyone suddenly so obssesed with miss Fiona?! Was she some kind of princess?! A princess! A filthy little princess!

She traced her hand over Fiona's cheek. Her face was prettier. Her hand went over her breasts. Her breasts where smaller but still..better! And then she stopped,she stared at Leon's hand,securely draped over Fiona's belly. Over the very spot where her womb was...her womb..she...had Azoth...she could have children..she could please this man..that is why he wanted her more! She put her hand over his and then dug her nails into his palm and Fiona's womb.

There heads jerked upwards at the same time. Fiona's eyes widened seeing the woman.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leon demanded glaring at the woman. She left an imprint in his palm.

Daniella ignored him and turned away from the two. Fiona crawled closer to Leon and he held her waist protectively.

The maid went toward the window. Suddenly she turned to them,seeing them like that she gave them a malicious smile. "I am not complete." She said.

As she went closer to the window Leon and Fiona stayed frozen,waiting for her next move.

She pressed her palms to the cold glass and...

_**"BANG!"**_

She slammed her head against the window. Fiona gasped and Leon who was already standing pulled her off of the bed.

_**"BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!SMASH!"**_

The glass broke. Daniella slowly lifted her head. She wrapped her palm securely around the largest shard of glass making blood trickle down her palms.

And in one swift move she pulled it out. She gazed at her reflection in it..and kissed it. She turned to the pair looking expresionless.

Fiona shivered and Leon pointed his gun at the woman.

"FREEZE!" He said, but she continued forward.

"I SAID FREEZE!" But she didn't stop. He shot once,twice. She didn't even twitch! It was true! She couldn't feel it!

Leon grabbed Fiona's arm and pulled her to the door.

Hewie leaped out from under the bed and attacked the maid giving them time to escape.

_'Grrr...I was getting sick of you...'_

* * *

**Li-chan: READ AND REVIEW!Chocolate remember?Make it cookies this time! XD**


End file.
